User blog:DancePowderer/Where There's Vinsmoke, There's Power Part 2
So now we know who the Vinsmokes are (sort of). They are assassins. Before I continue, for those of you wondering, yes, this will more than likely turn into another series like The Smiling Man, but probably not as awesome. Or it will be. I don't know. Depends on how and where the story goes. Today's blog will be a little different, as it will be a mix of both analysis and theory but in my same writing style, so take it with a larger grain of salt than you usually do. Let's start with Sanji. Based on what we know about him, it is safe to come up with a few conjectures. Let's start with tying up a few loose ends. We know Sanji is from the North Blue and he somehow wound up in the East Blue. To do that he would have to cross the Red Line and you know where I'm going with this, just read the first part. Sanji never really discusses how he moved to the East Blue. Well, I don't think moved is the right word in the traditional vernacular. Let's say arrived instead. The earliest recorded event of Sanji in the East Blue was when the Orbit was attacked by the Cook Pirates. Sanji was a trainee chef on the ship. The son of a notorious family of assassins was a trainee chef on a ship. Let's ask ourselves, why would a notorious family of assassins allow their 8-9 year old son to travel on a cruise ship as, of all things, a chef? Let's follow that up with another question. Did a notorious family of assassins allow their 8-9 year old son to travel on a cruise ship as, of all things, a chef? My guess would be no. But let's wait for the next section before we look at that more closely. Okay, now that the next section is here, let's look at the whole thing more closely. I will start off with a blanket statement of which I will then begin to make sense. I am pleased to say that Vinsmoke Sanji completely rejected his family's craft, as well as his name. The answer to why lies in his occupation. Time to get philosophical about everybody's favorite pastime, food. Food is required to sustain life. One who prepares food to be eaten by others is one who wishes to sustain the lives of those who eat it. Without life, there is only death. Likewise, without food there is only death (yeah, it takes a few weeks, but whatever). Therefore, whoever gives food, gives life. On the reverse, the only goal of assassination is to take life away. Life is sacred and should be appreciated, no one should decide when another's life should end, and a bunch of other crap like that. 8-10 is a special age in One Piece, it seems. It's the ideal age for prepubescent children to run away from familial obligations. Sabo did it, Sanji did it, Ace and Luffy sort of did it, so there's a pattern. My guess is Sanji did not like the whole killer for hire shtick and took up cooking originally as a hobby. Daddy didn't like that. to paint a good analogy, imagine a football (US football, sorry, Europe) player who had big plans for his son suddenly discovering his son was taking up ballet. It's going to make for some awkward conversations at dinner to say the least. Holy shit, I just looked back at the rest of the paragraph. Why didn't anyone tell me I was rambling? Here's the long and mainly short of it. Sanji didn't like the family business. He took up cooking to find a way to balance out the whole murdering thing. Daddy didn't like that. Sanji ran away, got a job on the Orbit and made it to the East Blue. Then the part of the story we all know about happens. This would explain a lot about Sanji's behavior toward food and why he feels so strongly about certain things. Yes, some or all of it could be attributed to that period where he and Zeff nearly starved to death, but let's put that on the shelf for now. He gets mad at people who waste food. Another way to put that is he gets mad who waste the chance to live (literally). The life and death contrast between food and his family will play a big role. I may have spoken poorly about the relationship. It's more like what he endured with the Vinsmoke family helped reinforce the beliefs he gained about the wonder of food. I'm going to guess Sanji went through hell growing up in a family of assassins. Remember all the crap Sabo went through before he ran away/exploded? Imagine that but with two older brothers and a family business. Sucks, doesn't it? So that's about all there is to it. Not the most concise thing I've ever written, but it still made sense, right? If it did, let me know what you think and stuff. Category:Blog posts